1. Field
The present invention relates to the snow sled art, specifically to an improved high performance, maneuverable and speed controllable sled for transporting one or more individuals over downwardly sloping, snow covered terrain.
2. State of the Art
There are presently known a variety of types of sleds having utility for moving people and/or cargo over the snow on a flat plane, or downhill. These sleds generally incorporate a platform riding upon a single or multiple, laterally spaced skis or runners which contact the snow, or a platform which directly contacts the snow. Some types of sleds also incorporate a seat, steering and/or braking means. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,609, 4,114,912, 3,542,389, 2,545,268 and 2,443,348. However, none of the literature describes a snow sled having enhanced maneuverability, supplemental braking/steering means, an in-line suspension, shock absorbing system and further comprising resistance torsion stabilizer wings extending laterally on each side of sled, each containing at least one stabilizing runner at the terminus of the stabilizer wing which maintains contact with the snow surface, providing roll and turning stability.
An advantage of the invention is a high performance snow sled having an in-line, multi-stage suspension and shock absorbing system which provide improved control, stability and ride characteristics in which the primary method of steering is by the operator leaning on the roll axis in the desired turn direction.
Another advantage is a high performance snow sled having improved steering, speed control, stability and performance characteristics achieved by independently operating braking systems which braking system may be used to assist with the primary turning system.
Yet another advantage of the invention is a high performance snow sled having enhanced roll axis stability during a turn achieved with independently functioning stabilizer wings incorporating torsion resistance means on each side of the sled and having affixed to each stabilizer wing, a stabilizer runner at a position lateral, distal and parallel to the longitudinal frame member of the sled.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.